


Restraint

by drinkbloodlikewine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew finds a new way to occupy Will's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twerkinghannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/gifts).



Will tapped his fingers against steel in time with the oversized clock hanging nearby. Eyes closed, forehead pressed to the bar, he waited. The room was resoundingly quiet but for the soft taps.

“I let him know you were in here waiting,” the orderly said, entering the empty therapy room. “He’s finishing up with another patient right now, so it’s going to be a little while.” He trailed slender fingers along the rough metal of Will’s cage as he passed by to one of the visitor chairs, dropping into it.

“Figures,” Will sighed. “So am I going back then?”

“Not yet,” Matthew responded lightly. “I thought we could talk.”

Will’s brows raised and he leaned back against the cage. “Mics are off?”

An easy nod, but the intensely curious gaze unsettled Will, who shifted a bit against the uncomfortable bars.

“So,” he offered, blushing a little, “what should we talk about? Did you ever ask about the Maltese-“

“Not dogs,” Matthew smirked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “You’ve still got your imagination in there with you?”

Will smiled ruefully down at his hands. “Always. Whether I want to or not.”

“I’m in there with you, too.”

He huffed a laugh, genuine surprise. “Are you?”

A grave nod in response. “It’s a close fit, both of us in there. Kind of uncomfortable. Your back’s against the bars and I push you against them even harder.”

“I don’t know if this is a good idea -“

“Too bad,” Matthew interrupted. “I don’t let you finish talking because I’m kissing you. It’s hard to talk with my tongue in your mouth.”

“Matt-“

“I can bring you back if you want,” he shrugged. “Or you can stay.”

Will considered his options, cheeks ruddy with embarassment, and finally sighed. He closed his eyes and Matthew grinned.

“It feels good,” Will offered awkwardly.

“It does. It feels even better when I lick down your neck, and unbutton your uniform. Are you hard?”

He could barely speak above a whisper, his imagination getting the better of him even as he considered the absurdity of the situation. “Getting there. Maybe.”

“Good,” said Matt with authority. “I rub you through your underwear. I don’t let you move off the bars, though - I keep you there. Do you like it?”

Will nodded, mouth dry.

“I know you do. We’re both hard now and I push up against you so you can feel it. I let you pull down your underwear and wait for you to pull mine down, too. I’m really hard,” he added, voice lowering.

“I do it,” Will whispered, and Matthew could see him breathing a little faster.

“I grab both of our dicks in one hand and rub them together,” he murmured, sitting motionless. “We’re both sweaty because it’s hot in there together, so it’s smooth when I jerk us both off at the same time. But I want more than that so I push against you again. I’m going to fuck you so hard, Mr. Graham.“

“I push back,” said Will suddenly. “I turn you around and push you against the bars instead.”

Matthew’s brows lifted and he pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle his amusement, his absolute pleasure at this unexpected shift.

“You push me too hard,” he challenged. “It hurts my face.”

“Good.” Will’s voice became a little darker, just above a whisper but harsh with excitement. “I lean against you and put a hand around your throat. Take your pants off.” Will’s fingers twitched towards his groin but Matthew clucked his tongue in warning. The cameras were watching. He clutched his pants in his fingers to stop himself from further movements, growing harder by the moment.

“I do it,” Matthew agreed.

“Now I’m hard.” A husky laugh from Will, trapped somewhere between the therapy cage and freedom. “Spread,” he instructed, and Matthew let a held breath escape.

“I do it.”

“Further.”

“I spread my legs further.”

“I grab the back of your neck and push you against the bars. I make you bend over for me.”

“I want to bend over for you.”

“Good. Now I’m hard. I spit to get things wet, but that’s it.” He swallowed, a little breathless. “I put my fingers inside you and start to work you open.”

Matthew leaned back in his chair. “You’re too rough.”

“You can take it.”

“I can. I take it.”

“You can take more, too,” Will smirked and Matthew thought he caught a glimpse of the darkness beneath the surface of his ocean-dark waters, like the movement of a shadow at nighttime. “I make you lick them.”

“Your fingers?”

“Yes. You enjoy it,” he said. “I push against you now that you’re ready.”

“I’m not ready yet.”

“You are,” he insisted. “I push inside you.”

Matthew drew a breath, remembering the sharp-edged pain at the base of his spine and shifting in his chair. “It hurts so good. I grab the bars to brace myself.”

“I let you,” Will says. “I let you grab them when I start to fuck you.”

“I love when you fuck me,” breathed Matthew, an ache in his stomach, desperate to be closer to Will, wishing he could have shut the cameras off as well - wishing they weren’t trapped in this place. “I move back against you. I love when you’re inside me like this.”

“I love being inside you,” Will growled softly, head tilting back against the cage.

“Can I touch myself?”

“I let you.”

“I start to jerk myself off. It hurts so good when you fuck me so hard. Do you want to come in me again?” Matthew asked.

“In your mouth. I pull out of you and -“

“I get on my knees. I’m still touching myself.”

“I grab you by the hair and come closer to you, holding my cock near your face and -“

The door opened with a bang and Chilton entered with the familiar click of his cane against the hard tile floor.

“Mr. Graham,” the doctor greeted him, and Will nearly fell off the small stool in the cage, grabbing the metal bars with one hand and dropping one hand over his lap. “So sorry to keep you waiting. I know you must have lots of places to be today.”

Matthew rose, inconspicuous, and began to make his way towards the exit. Chilton didn’t pay the orderly any more mind than any of the rest of his staff, but was acutely focused on Will in the cage. He raised a brow.

“I see you’ve been keeping yourself busy while you waited.”

Will shot Matthew a narrow look and Matthew knew he’d pay for this the next time they could get clear of the cameras, but he grinned as he left, pleased that he’d managed to distract Will during his wait.


End file.
